scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Scooby-Doo Show
The Scooby-Doo Show is a television series made up of episodes originally from three different first-run packaged series. The episodes aired from September 1976 to December 1978 on ABC, as a segment of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour for its first season, Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics for its second, and Scooby's All-Stars for its third. It is the third incarnation in the Scooby-Doo franchise. The episodes first entered local syndication under the blanket The Scooby-Doo Show title in 1980, while on ABC, re-runs of the 1976-1978 episodes used the 1969 intro from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in place of the syndicated intro. Overview By 1975, CBS wasn't airing Scooby-Doo, and when former vice president and head of children's programming, Fred Silverman moved to ABC as president, he ordered a show to be created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, who helped develop the original series. The principle voice cast for Mystery Inc. returned, with one exception. Nicole Jaffe, who had previously provided the voice of Velma Dinkley in both previous shows, declined to reprise her role, as she had since married and retired from voice acting after the cancellation of The New Scooby-Doo Movies on CBS. Pat Stevens was brought on as her successor, and would assume the role of the character until the 1979 prime time special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. The show returned to the half-hour format and formula established in the first season of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, without musical chase scenes, or weekly guest stars (though Mystery Inc. would appear in three episodes of its sister show Dynomutt, Dog Wonder during the 1976 season). Episodes during the 1976 and 1977 seasons now ran an additional two minutes in length, approximately 23 minutes without intros or closings, as the package show intro sequence, and all credits for the episodes and its sibling shows would be shown at the beginning and end of the programming block, respectively. Episodes during the final 1978 season returned to the standard 21 minutes of episodic content, however. Throughout the series, Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice was further emphasized, providing more comic relief in their dialogue and through visual gags, with the duo playing minimized roles in solving the overarching mysteries. Additionally, Velma's cynicism and sardonic quips were largely toned down in her dialogue. A recurring character, Scooby-Dum, portrayed by veteran voice actor Daws Butler, was introduced as Scooby's headstrong, but dimwitted cousin, and featured as a supporting member of the gang in four total episodes of the show. List of episodes Home media release Only the first and third season of this incarnation have been released on DVD. The first season was released alongside its original Dynomutt episodes on March 7, 2006. The third season was released under the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! banner but contained their syndicated openings for this incarnation. The second season has only had five of the eight episodes from season released on DVD on various volumes but as of yet has had a full season release. Notes/trivia *This incarnation of Scooby-Doo was the longest incarnation of the franchise with 40 episodes until the reboot with What's New, Scooby-Doo? which ran for 42 episodes and then Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated which ran for 52 episodes. It is now the third longest incarnation of the entire franchise. External links * TBA }} Category:Television series * Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!